We Broke Into Dreamland
by dicks.out.for.kyman
Summary: he tried to tell me things get abandoned it's okay for them to rot i told him that we should find some gasoline he said we'd better not based on the song Nara Dreamland by Nicole dollanganger (Kenny x Cartman/Kenman/Keric/Carny shit because I'm South Park trash)
1. Chapter 1

We broke into dreamland.

It seemed like a perfect idea. To have a theme park all to ourselves, like when Cartman owned his own but without all that cost bullshit. This was ours, even if everyone had long forgotten about the joy it brought to families, couples and everyone who entered.

We didn't care if it smelt like rotting wood and death. We didn't care if we could get in serious trouble if we got caught even near this area. We didn't care if this was looking Death right in his ugly ass face. Because this was  
 _ours_. And nothing was going to take that dream away from me.

Our surroundings were like those from a Hollywood horror film. Flog blanketed the ground and clouded the air, making you feel like you could choke with any passing breath. The air was slightly chilled, but we had lived with worse throughout our childhood. The smell of gasoline or some sort of toxic fumes lingered in the air before we had even so much as entered the park. The only thing stopping us from reviving this roller-coaster graveyard was one simple, rusted gate. You think they would have more, well, security for something that used to house family and friends. But this is South Park, and not much makes enough sense for many questions to be answered.

"Did you bring lock cutters?" asked the chubby brunette to my left. I let my dull cyan eyes drift in his direction.

Cartman had grown up since we were kids, or at least appearance wise he has. He lost some of his kiddy fat, but he still had his famous body type. His brunette hair had been exposed little from under his iconic poof ball hat, which made those beautiful orbs known as eyes brighter along with his complexion. The red jacket that once decorated his 4th grade shoulder and stomach had been discarded for a rebellious leather-like jacket, but we both knew it was fake. Whenever we went on adventures like these, he would wear a pair of old denim jeans that hugged his hips in all the right places. To finish off, scruffy-ish red trainers held inside his feet and socks, which I bet you had the Snacky Smores bear on them. Don't get me wrong, he still is the biggest asshole going, but he wasn't the same kid who everyone hated through school. He was more rebellious but in less of an annoying way like he was before.

As for me? Well I'm still just plain old McCormick stereotype. I wouldn't say I changed too much, I kept my style the same partly. I wore a once orange, but now the colour had gotten murky due to dirt and probably staining as I never washed it, parka. I still kept the hood up, liking the feel of the fur against my cheeks, but it didn't cling to my face or muffle my voice as it had used to. My blonde, shaggy hair had grown a little bit longer though it was usually concealed by under the hood but the front had become a little fringe that had to be pushed back every now and again. I let a pair of baggy, partly ripped (but not for the fashion, I could never get the hang of sewing enough to be able to fix them) jeans hang from my waist. Plus some pathetic trainers I must have had since I was 14, so they were more ripped then my jeans. But I was still McCormick. Plain old, pervy, poor and accidental prone Kenny everyone knew.

"Uh...no?" I replied. Of course I didn't bring some fucking lock cutters.

"For fuck sakes Kinny! Why didn't you bring them?!" the shorter one whined before letting out a sigh, "and don't even pull that 'I'm poor' excuse cause we both know you steal like a motherfucker." His voice was firm, and I loved it.

I simply rolled my eyes, kneel, and take a hold of the lock. Even without having to properly analyse, I knew it wouldn't take much effort to break it open. If there's one thing I've picked up from living 'in the ghetto' (as Cartman would say), it was how to pick any lock.

I let my pale hand slip into my jean pocket, where I usual kept some shaped paper clips along with various other things. Once I had fished it out, I got quickly on with my work.

"Hurry up you poor bastard!" Cartman groaned in annoyance, "Can't your filthy hands work any faster?"

"Calm down babe" I snigger slightly, knowing exactly how to push his buttons. I tried to focus on breaking this lock. I don't think he knew how much this meant to me.

From behind me I heard him huff if to end that conversation. He hated the name babe, especially when it was referring to his self, main due to him loving to be dominate one over everything. That came out more sexually then I previously had wanted it to.

I heard a 'clunk' on the floor, acknowledging the deed was done. I return to a standing position.

This is it. We are actually doing this. I feel a slight flutter of nerves in the pit of my stomach. _'What if one of us gets hurt? What if the rides didn't work anymore and we have committed a felony for no good reason? What if there is some sort of murderous clown hiding behind something waiting to slit our throa-'_

"Are you coming McWhoremick?" Cartman mocked me.

I was yanked out my thoughts by his voice. He walked up the entrance, passing the gates like it meant nothing to him. _'Well fuck me we're doing this!'_

Seeing the actual entrance was more haunting then I would have guessed. Remember how I said I looked like a Hollywood slasher? Picture that but ten times more pant-shitting.

The colours of everything were washed of all happiness by a lifetime of abandonment, it seemed as cheerful as much as a dead puppy. The cheery pastel letters that used to spell 'Dreamland', spelt 'Dr_a_nd' which was very fitting. The remaining letters and the child who was meant to hanging over the sign were now rotting and disintegrating. The child's face leaking with despair, the rain had moistened the eyes making the child appear to be crying. The ticket booth looked completely rundown, mould sitting on the roof and the glass window smacked. The turnstile barriers that once stood proud and protecting, now looked beaten and broken. Not forgetting the ground. The pathed flooring was dotted with litter, broken wood and other building materials, also not leaving out the fallen letters. Part of my mind wondered if we were the first ones here, the other part was curious if we had made a wrong turn into an old movie set.

We just stood there for a little, having the broken glass crusted under our body weight, taking in the view. I guessed it wasn't also what Cartman was expecting either.

"What are we gonna do? Just stand here like brain dead idiots or are we going to get this show on the road?" Cartman spoke, obviously growing impatient. He started to make his was to the barriers, not looking back at me once. I quickly followed behind, not really wanting to be left.

The turnstiles were bent in off ways, which made me wonder how someone could even do that. The ticket slots had been rammed with litter and other junk, making anyone unable to reactivate them. That didn't stop Cartman from trying to squeeze his chunky body thought them, while I took the simple root of jumping over them. I made always been more athletic than him, mainly due to his body size, but I still wasn't exactly fit. My feet it hit ground, hearing the glass chunk under them. Turning to see how he was doing getting his body though the mangled turnstiles, I see he'd actually managed it. I had to admit it was impressive, which seems a bit mean.

 _'Here we are'_ my mind spoke up, _'finally in Dreamland_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**To find the parts of us that we had left behind**

If you were to ask me when I was 8 years old that I was going to break into an amusement park eleven years from around about then, I would have probably agreed with you on that. I wouldn't have guessed to have the famous fatass by my side though.

We stood there for several seconds taking in the surroundings.

To the left I could see the rusting, red rollercoaster standing in the distance, showing off the oxygenated ups and downs it created. The entrance was hidden by a row of some rigged game stalls, promoting overpriced rubbish that I'm surprised people are  
stupid enough to by. Cutesy teddy bears hung from the roof which now were discolours and drenched. The string around their necks made it look like they had had enough of this dismal theme park and ended it with a nouse. The wooden stands themselves  
had excepted abandonment and started to rot.

In front of us, but still in at some distance, was some sort of bumper cart track. The bulbs of the coloured lights were smashed, and the colours had becomes dirty like everything else in the dark. The rain had obviously hit these section the most as  
the mud around it was visibly softened to just mush mixed with cigarette buts. The carts had the paint of the sides ripped off so they just appeared as metal, empty shells; or I hoped they were empty.

Lastly, to my right, was a haunted house ride. They comically fake 'scary' props looked genuinely better after being weathered. The 'flesh' (or the silicone wannabe) had torn itself away from the face of Dracula, the poor bastard. His suit was waterlogged  
and he looks like a symbol of depression for one of those mental health programs. His hair was knotted and looks more like an Afro then his usual slicked back style. The other characters seems unrecognised, but you could just about make out the fur  
of a werewolf. The entrance to the framework wasn't as bad as the other amusements, since it was mainly plastic. But it still was smothered in rust and abandonment.

I simply turned to Cartman, curious to how he felt about it. His face looked rather unpleased at the sight and his body stood tense, the park wasn't exactly how we both had pictured. His eyes scanned each attraction, and I couldn't help but watch, mesmerised.  
I may not admit it, but I agreed with my mind when it states how handsome he is.

He turns to me as well and pulls a grin which i can tell is partly pushed on. I focus my eyes on his lips, not allowing them to stare into his intoxicating hazel eyes.

"So" he starts, sounding slightly more excited then his body language was stating as I read every word that fell from his lips, "what do you wanna try out first? Ladies first am I right?"

My cheeks fluster a little at the slight reference to our childhood. He knew how much I loved to portray as the fairest princess in all of Kupa Keep Kingdom and how much it made me happy. I knew he meant the comment in a mocking sense, probably neither  
as I 'fuck so many women that I probably turned into one' or because I just 'have a feminine figure', but I let myself dream a little sometimes. In my mind, Cartman is greater then he was in reality, it's like I'm a some teenager crushing on some  
idol they'll never get a second glance over.

Cartman isn't perfect. No, he's pretty far from it. But that's my kind of perfection, not like every else's.

"Mmm" I hum, to acknowledge him, "well, I haven't been to places like this before, and when I have, I can't do much, both reasons because I'm poor." I pause a little, like I'm waiting for him to remember something he used to mock me for at every chance  
he could. "Why not start with something simple?"

If I'm dead honest, I could feel the fear start to boil in the pit of my stomach. If this place could bare look like it would function safely, what gave up the idea it would actual

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"work? But at the same time, I wanted this so fucking bad. I wanted the fairytale story of us to happen. I wanted to please him, tell him he was totally right about this idea.  
I wanted him to hold me in the rollercoaster cart, even if it may be a bit sunken into the ground.

"If your trying not to act like a pussy, then your failing" he laughed, and I felt myself laugh nervously back, it's like he could smell my fear. Cartman didn't care for my safety, he cared about himself. He didn't care if I got injured or killed, hell,  
sometimes he would push me first into this like I'm his test doll. He cared only for him, and boy did that attract me more. "Well," he started up again, letting his mind run, "let's start with something 'simply' if that's what you want."

Then he smiled. A smile that made my heart sing. The smile seemed genuine, like he wanted to fit my needs for once. It was like he was trying to wash all the selfishness he had done from birth to that moment away with a smile-

 _'No'_ my minds started at me, _'that's enough lovey dovey shit for one day'_

He took my cold, bony hand and pulled he over to the right hand side, but passing the haunted house. I let him lead me forward, looking for anything that could be help for any situation. My eyes constantly switching from in front of me to around me. You  
know when you go somewhere new and it feels like it takes ages but on the way back you realise you were there in no time at all? It was like that. It felt like we walked for eternity in the quiet, cold air, making a few turns. I guessed he knew this  
place, probably his mum wanting to please her son by letting him go where he wanted like the spoiled brat everyone knows him as.

He came to a stop, and I barely missed hitting into the back of him.

I looked over his and see where is taken me.

It's a simple Merry-go-round.

Of course, not so merry anymore. The pearly white roof had be dyed a murky yellow and it was coated in dirty. Poles that connected the roof to base, impaling the plastic horses. Some were broken, but they were all mucky. The floor looked like it would  
collapse under my weight, I couldn't imagine how it would react to Cartman's. It looked like decay had gotten to it first before we did. The queuing area was locked up with a simply pad lock, and i could see a baseball bat leading casually against  
the ticket booth that clearly had had its far share of neglect.

"If this good enough for her majesty?" Cartman spoke up, bringing my focus to him once more. I simply smiled and nodded, no words needed.

In the back of my brain, I wished Kyle and Stan were here. I missed having Stan around being the most logical one and keeping everyone in check. I missed Kyle bickering with Cartman over something that wasn't worse the time, even if it was annoying as  
hell. It would be like old time, as it was when the four of us used to get into the oddest situations. But I knew they were happy now. Kyle would surely off somewhere at Collage and Stan was probably just finishing up the program in rehab. I haven't  
seen them in so long.

Cartman strolled away from me, having to let my hand fall from his. He walked over to the entry gate, inspected the lock and looked in my direction.

"There isn't much point" I rolled my eyes and I slowly make my way to him. The lock wasn't really needed when we could just jump over the gate. "You know damn well that it's easier and faster to just jump the fence."

And with that, my body produced a dose of adrenaline that makes all the anxiety leave me in a second. I felt like a hyper activity puppy. I jump over the fence, feeling my feet bit the ground seconds later. I heard Cartman sigh and his boots hit the mental  
fence. I turned, thinking I'd see him finish trying to yank his body over. Within seconds, he'd fallen from the front of the fence over and landed face first into the mud pathed ground. I pretty much fucking lost it, not even bother hold back hysterical  
sobs of laugher him screw up a simple task, not care that he would probably beat my ass for laughing.

"KINNY! GODDAMNIT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He yelled, stumbling to his feet in the small isle space meant for children, "YOU FUCKED UP MY

CONCENTRATION!" I just laughed before running up the queue path until I reached the base.

"I fucked up your concentration? What were you doing? Staring at my ass or something?" I joked as I waited for him to meet me.

When he did, i braised myself for a punch to the arm or a smack to the face. But none came. No hit, no punch, not even a ruffle of my hair. He just smiled at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he yelled which his hands cupped to mimic a megaphone, "please take your seats while I try to figure out how to work this contraption." I let a laugh slip from my lungs, he was also so childish.

We parted, he went over to the the ticket booth to find the controls and I inspected which pony I wanted to ride. I slowly drifted carefully, feeling the floorboards creek under my every footstep, in between the middle of the horses, looking for the one  
that took to my fancy. I could hear my mind chat about each one and I went round the circle:

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"'too pinky for me, not enough room for my butt on that one, that one's not even got a head'until I saw I one I knew I wanted to ride.

It was like covered seat, build for two. The sides copied the shape of a baby blue crescent moon which followed into the lowish roof above a crimson seat cushion. It wasn't too dirty unlike the others, a few cracks and dents in the roof, but the cover  
stopped a lot from falling on to the seating area. I let my body float over happily before taking a seat in on the freezing cushioned bench, and I felt it jerk under my weight but soon accepts it.

I let my mind flow as I waited for his return. I only have one thing on my mind; _'do you think Cartman could ever love a poor whore like myself?'_

style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Departing the issue, it's not like Cartman thinks of others over himself, he's number one in his mind and I could never change that. Maybe we were just in that weird zone between love and friendship?  
Isn't that the friend zone? I mean I didn't even

know if I had feelings for him. I mean sure he was...well, Cartman in every way, but then was it love? Is a whore who is so used to jumping from person to person capable of it?-

I felt my surrounding jolt around me and I slung to the chilling side at my left. I was ready for my body to fall down into the abyss under the wooden floorboards. I could hear things clunk and clink around me as I just sat helplessly in the crescent  
seat. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to a god to not let this be my last breath.

It all went silent for a second.

And with a jolt, I juddered forwards. _'No fucking way he got this to work'_ was all my mind said on repeat as my seated body was moved at a slowish pace.

"May all passengers on the ride keep their hands and legs in the ride at all times" came a voice from the clogged up speakers hidden just above the ceiling, making the words just barely hearable. I looked up and noticed all the Victorian like painting  
that decorated the ceiling. Painted children and nursery rhyme lyrics were presented just visibly through all the rotting, like how the park had lost all the childhood memories through the years through abandonment.

I let my eyes drift down as a came in eyesight of the ticket box. I saw a smug Cartman, using his elbow to prop himself up causally yet seductively again the desk in the ticket booth, one hand on his hip and the other holding the machine he used to talk  
into for it to be projected through the speakers.

"And to the blonde 'star' in the moon seat, I would like to ask you to move your fat ass over so I can slide next to you" he spoke so casually to try and be sexy which I couldn't help but chuckle over a little under my breath, covering my mouth with my  
cold hand. He let go of the device and strolled out of the booth towards the moving carousel. I watched from the seat, my eyes following his body as I passed him. I heard a thud from behind me and I was about to jump to his aid when I saw a hand grapple  
onto the left side, just above mine. From above, I saw face pop over the roof, his hat dropping on my lap. There was that smile again. I giggled a little, I felt like a schoolgirl who just got noticed by their Highschool crush. He moved from above  
me round to the front before squashing himself beside me, this time the framework really creeks and I was dead set on the idea of death. But nothing happened.

His side was pressed against mine as we watched the world spin by us from the merry-go-round. Despite the bitter air, repulsive smell of mould and the constantly creeping sound of the machine working overtime, it was pretty romantic. I felt him move next  
to me, then an arm rest on my opposite which pulled me closer to him, making me lay to his chest.

It was peaceful and I wanted to stay like this forever. I could hear his gentle heartbeat speed up a little, it was so comforting. The feel of his chest rise and fall was gentle and I could smell his sweet aroma as I snuggled into him. His body tensed  
up causing guilt to flood over me. I pulled away and faced away from him, not wanting to make things anymore awkward then they already were.

I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on it, letting my palm hold my head as watched the park spin from the carousel. This is _and_

style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"isn't what I wanted, if that makes much sense. I desperately wanted Cartman and I desperately wanted to stay in Dreamland, but at the same time I knew it was only false hopes. Cartman wasn't mine,  
I don't think he ever will be, and that why I didn't

want to be here since it just reminded me of all I couldn't have.

Sweet yet sinister silence fell between us. I heard the brunette shuffle behind me and cough forcefully.

"What?" I snapped.

"Wow, sorry !" He tries to joke, "what got stuck up your ass?" I roll my eyes, letting a breathy sigh escape my lips. I let him continue. "I was right, this is _extremely_

style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"simple" which I knew wasn't meant to sound so blunt, "but...I rather like it, eh?"

A soft smile set on my lips, "yeah...yeah it is." I let myself face him.

Everything moved so fast yet so slow. Before I knew it, his hands hand moved to my cheeks, and before I knew that, I felt us lean closer to one another. And lastly, which i would never have guess. He kissed me.

Eric Cartman kissed me.

* * *

 **Umm hey? I wanted to write a little about why this chapter is so shit XD. I wrote this on a 10 hour flight and I hadn't slept over 24 hours so please excuse how shitty and repetitive it is. I know this chapter isn't the best and I may even make a few changes so please don't hate me too much XD. I hope you have a lovely day.**


End file.
